videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Ginyu
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Puzzle & Dragons *Dragon Ball Z 5 *Dragon Ball: Devolution *Dragon Ball Z Team Training Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *SP Fighting Pose 5 *Self Harm *Full Power Energy Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Body Change Description (CV: Hideyuki Hori, JP/ Brice Armstrong, US) Captain of Frieza's elite band of mercenaries, the Ginyu Force. Ginyu is the strongest in his group and one of the few who truly respects Frieza. He devotes much of his time creating new tactics, and choreographing original Special Fighting Poses for his team. He is unusually pleasant for a villian and stands by his fellow team members with full support. Once he realizes that Goku possesses more strength than himself, he performs a Body Change with him. But when he is unsuccessful of drawing the power out of Goku, he faces a tough battle against Gohan and Krillin. Later Ginyu attempts to perform another Body Change, this time with Vegeta. This fails thanks to Goku's quick thinking and he is turned into a frog. In the original tv anime, after Ginyu has been turned into a frog, he manages to trick Bulma into allowing him to Body Change with her. Once he has taken over her, he sets his sights on Piccolo, but is unsuccessful and turned back into a frog. Still in frog form, he is taken to Earth where he remains in that state. Apparently he has made a home for himself in Bulma's greenhouse. Due to the fact that Ginyu performed Body Changes every time he encountered a stronger opponent, there are only a few in the galaxy that know what his original form was. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *SP Fighting Pose 5 *Self Harm *Full Power Energy Wave *Galaxy Dynamite *Body Change Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Moveset *Galaxy Dynamite *Ginyu Fighting Pose; Heart *Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body *Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique *Body Change Dragon Ball Z for Kinect Health *60,000 Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats *Retries: 2 *Type: Ki Blast & Support *Base Power Level: 215 *Base HP: 13,000 *Blast Spark: Large Ki Blast Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Body Change *Milky Cannon Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks *Milky Cannon Abilities *Body Change Cards *SH1-23 Dragon Ball: Devolution Stats Captain Ginyu (1) *Power: 2 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 3 Captain Ginyu (2) *Power: 2 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 4 Puzzle & Dragons Enemy Stats Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Captain Ginyu.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Captain Ginyu.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball FighterZ Website - Captain Ginyu.png|Dragon Ball FighterZ - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-44S - Captain Ginyu.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-44S Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-45H - Captain Ginyu.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-45H Dragon Ball Legends - Captain Ginyu - Card 14-10E.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 14-10E Dragon Ball Legends - Captain Ginyu (Goku) - Card EVT-10S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card EVT-10S (Goku) Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Captain Ginyu.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Captain Ginyu (Goku).png|Dragon Ball Legends - Victory (Goku's Body) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Captain Ginyu.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Captain Ginyu.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Captain Ginyu - 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Captain Ginyu - 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (Goku's Body) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Captain Ginyu 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Captain Ginyu 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Captain Ginyu 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Captain Ginyu 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Captain Ginyu 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Captain Ginyu 3 Captain Ginyu Puzzle & Dragons 1.png|Puzzle & Dragons Captain Ginyu Puzzle & Dragons 3.png|Puzzle & Dragons Captain Ginyu Puzzle & Dragons 2.png|Puzzle & Dragons Portrait Captain Ginyu Puzzle & Dragons 4.png|Puzzle & Dragons Portrait Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Need Information